Pets
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: Pre-Rent bohemians visit the local pet shop and each take turns taking home the animal of their choice for a trail period. What fun.... Or maybe not.


**Yep, Vita and I actually are posting another lovely random Rent story :) Well, we'd writen a bunch forever ago, but i sort of lost them. But them i found them. So yep, ta da. **

**This is humor, meaing yes, we are well aware we are being overdramatic, but I wouldn't say not to take it at least a little seriously, since there's still a plot and all. Oh, and this is pre-Rent, Mark/Maureen, Roger/April era, everyone's ages around 18-22 roughly, so yeah, that changes stuff too. **

**Disclaimer: Not ours. Sucks, don't it. **

* * *

"April 15th, 2 p.m. Eastern Standard time," Mark narrated as he followed his friends through the lense of his camera, "We enter the local pet shop."

Maureen led the way, squealing something about animals and other topics that didn't seem to completely relate. She was talking too fast for most to understand. Benny at least, had long since given up trying. Roger however was mouthing her words exactly while making overdramatic gestures.

Once they were actually inside, he lost interest in making fun of her and went to looking around. Collins looked at Mark curiously. Letting Maureen run loose in any store was dangerous, but a pet show was something else. Before anyone could think too much though thy were interrupted.

"Guys!" Maureen spoke in her stage voice, having somehow managed to get back to Mark, Benny, and Collins within a short space of time, Roger in tow. "We need a pet!"

The three males standing there all exchanged a look. "I thought we were just looking around?" Benny reminded.

"Well, we were..."She started, preparing to tell some elaborate story.

"But of course I decided that we needed something life changing!" Roger cut in, doing an overdramatic and highly accurate version of Maureen.

There was another beat of silence. "Well I guess there's no harm in… trying." Mark stated. 'I mean.... with something small and quiet."

He shot a warning look towards Maureen and Roger, who in turn glared at each other. "I'm picking first!" Both declared in unison. Another glare.

"No! I am!" Again, perfectly synchronized.

"Okay, that's just a little bit creepy." Benny muttered. "Roger, you do Mo a little too well!"

The pair didn't seem to hear them, and soon the pet store was filled with "It was my idea"'s and "But nothing you do ever works out!". It was anybody's guess as to who said what, because Roger still maintained a perfect Maureen voice.

Speaking of the resident diva; Maureen sailed over to Mark. "Pookie!" she whined, clinging on to his shoulder seductively, "He won't let me go first!"… Well, that seemed a tad bit obvious.

Roger followed Maureen's example, upping her one. "Marky, your evil girlfriend is being mean!" He put his hand on Mark's chest.

Maureen, not one to take losses lightly, put her leg around the now completely dumbstruck camera man.

Roger glared and pushed her off. "Not fair! You're dating him!"

Collins and Benny both took a step back, the later murmuring something about not getting it.

Maureen crossed her arms and yanked Roger's hair. "No fair! You're dating him!" she mimicked.

"Yeah, well I bet I can get him to do more than you can!" Roger said, smirking.

"Oh no you can't!"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

Mark looked more or less terrified at the moment. "Uh....guys?"

"Hold on Pookie, this is important." Maureen put her finger on his mouth in that almost come-hither sort of way.

"No, no, no!' Roger corrected her. "You don't do it like that!" He pushed her out of the way, assuming his previous position, with his hand on Marks chest. But this time he was facing him; much more effective.

"Marky..." He pouted, "Let me choose the first pet..."

Mark squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"C'mon Marky," Roger trailed a finger down the side of his face, "Pretty please?"

Maureen pouted, "Not fair! You're still doing an impression of me!"

"Well it's not my fault he apparently is attracted to your voice!" Roger informed, "Besides, the vocal skills on my part are amazing." Nobody could argue with that.

The musician smirked. "I have one more thing in my favor," His hands slid below the other's ribs. "I know his tickle spot!"

Maureen gaped and turned to Collins. "Look at him! All over MY Pookie! Only I'm allowed to do that!"

Collin's just smiled and mumbled something about 'stopping him when it got Too Sexual', but then again Mo couldn't tell, considering the camera pressed against his face. Mark squeaked as Roger poked his tickle spot, causing more than a few awkward stares from strangers.

"Sooo, Mark, what d'ya think?" Roger smiled a little, amused more at Maureen's anger than anything else.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Roger and Maureen stared at each other violently before Benny got in between them. "That is probably the best idea anyone's had here, besides the going home one that is. Your doing it, no choices."

Roger smiled. His evil attractive I-have-a-way-of-getting-my-way smile.

Maureen pouted, "Pookie, he's doing it again! It's not fair!" she exclaimed, much more hysterical than she needed to be.

"Just Rock Paper Scissors already!" Benny exclaimed.

"Fiiiiiiine" She exclaimed and crossed her arms. Then she uncrossed them, since they were sorty of needed for the rock paper scissors thing.

Once, both paper. Twice, both rock. Rock again, paper again. "You know I'm going to win!" Mo screeched, pounding her fist against her palm again. Both paper. "You wish!" Roger teased, sticking his thumb out.

"Rock, paper,scissors- DYNIMITE!!!"

"Maybe someone that's name isn't Maureen or Roger should go..." Collins suggested, more to himself.

"No! I did Dynamite!" Roger whined. "That means I WIN!" He laughed, running off to pick his pet before anybody could argue.

Maureen entered Drama Queen phase, and everyone else entered Wishing They Had Earplugs phase.

"What did we just get into?"


End file.
